A Bloody Dreams
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: Fang melihat Ying mati didalam mimpinya bersamaan dengan adanya seekor kucing hitam dan juga burung gagak. apa ini pertanda? Warn Inside


Ia masih tak bergeming di ranjang empuknya, hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit bangun dari ranjang tersebut. jemari kirinya meraih kacamata ungu yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil disamping ranjangnya, sedangkan Jemari kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyisir surai ungunya yang berantakan, sebelum akhirnya kembali terdiam duduk di tepi ranjang. Iris caramelnya pun melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di kamarnya, pukul 12.05. lalu beralih melirik kalender yang berada diatas meja kecilnya, 15 oktober.

Ah.. sudah tengah hari rupanya, pantas saja ia merasa kepanasan.

Ia pun akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ingin membersihkan dirinya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit terlewati, akhirnya pintu kamar mandi tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan dirinya yang telah rapih.

Surai ungunya yang sudah tertata rapih meskipun masih terlihat berantakan, kacamata ungu yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan jaket tanpa lengan yang senada, lalu kakinya dibaluti celana pendek berwarna biru dongker.

Ia berniat untuk jalan-jalan ke taman, itulah mengapa ia berpakaian seperti ini.

Ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan rumahnya yang kosong, yang tentu saja tak lupa ia kunci.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman, ia terus saja terdiam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, iris caramelnya pun hanya menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan datar. Sebuah bulu hitam jatuh keatas kepalanya, membuatnya mendongak.

Ah.. hanya seekor burung gagak yang bertengger diatas kabel listrik.

Ia hanya menatap datar gagak tersebut, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

TEP

Lanhkahnya terhenti ditempat tujuan. Ya, dia sudah sampai di taman, dan sekarang ia tak tahu harus apa.

Iris caramelnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya, ia pun tanpa ragu berjalan menuuju ayunan dimana terdapat seorang anak perempuan bersurai raven yang tengah duduk di salah satu ayunan tersebut. ia kenal anak perempuan tersebut, sangat bahkan.

"Yo!"

Ia menyapa saat tepat berada di depan ayunan disamping anak perempuan tersebut. mendengar sapaan yang sepertinya ditunjukkan padanya, anak perempuan itu pun mendongak.

"Ah Kau, Fang, kukira siapa..," Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Boleh aku duduk di ayunan ini?"

"Silahkan. Ini untuk umum, tak akan ada yang melarangmu duduk disitu," Ujar Anak Perempuan itu dingin.

Fang langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan tersebut. tanpa memandang anak perempuan yang duduk di ayunan di sampingnya, ia bertanya "Kau sedang apa?"

"Tak ada," Jawab anak perempuan tersebut ogah-ogahan.

Keheningan melanda mereka, tak ada siapapun dari mereka yang ingin membuka suara. Seekor kucing duduk di pangkuan anak perempuan tersebut, dan anak perempuan tersebut dengan senang hati mengelus bulu hitam kucing tersebut.

Fang hanya diam memperhatikan, tak ada niat membuka suara.

Dan tiba-tiba kucing yang berada dipangkuan anak perempuan tersebut melompat turun, membuat anak perempuan tersebut bangkit berdiri dari ayunannya, "Ah.. Aku akan mengejarnya,"

Fang pun bangkit berdiri, dan menyusul anak perempuan tersebut yang tengah berlari menyusul kucing hitam tersebut. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia ingin menyusul anak perempuan tersebut, entah mengapa kakinya bergerak sendiri.

Mereka berdua terus berlari mengejar sang kucing- ah tidak, Fang mengejar anak perempuan tersebut dan bukannya kucing hitam itu. Fang terus mengejar anak perempuan tersebut, tak sadar jika anak perempuan itu tengah melintasi jalan raya.

Iris caramel milik Fang terbelalak begitu ia melihat ada sebuah truk yang akan menabrak anak perempuan itu, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ying!"

BRUUUK

Terlambat. Tubuh anak perempuan itu telah tertabrak dan terpental beberapa meter dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Fang terdiam di tempat, shock mendapati anak perempuan itu telah tergeletak berlumuran darah. Truk yang menabrak langsung melarikan diri, membuat Fang langsung tersadar dan berlari menghampiri sosok berlumuran darah.

Ia memeluk sosok anak perempuan itu dengan erat, Fang dapat mencium aroma tubuh anak perempuan itu yang telah bercampur dengan aroma darah segar.

"T-tidak..."

Fang semakin erat memeluk tubuh itu, tetes demi tetes air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari iris caramelnya.

"Argh!"

.

.

.

.

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios.**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Genre: Angst(?).**

 **Pair: Fang x Ying.**

 **Warn: Death Chara, OOC, Aneh, Typo(S), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, AU!Junior High School, Judul tak nyambung, Dll...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Bloody Dreams**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fang langsung terbangun diatas kasurnya. Napas yang terengah-engah, peluh membasahi parasnya, dan degup jantung yang tak normal. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang yang baru saja di tidurinya. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat, tangan kanannya ia arahkan pada jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, napasnya masih saja terengah-engah seperti baru saja melakukan lari marathon.

"Mimpi...?" Gumam Fang pelan.

Iris caramelnya pun ia arahkan menuju kalender yang berada diatas meja kecil disamping ranjangnya, 14 oktober. Lalu beralih pada jam dinding di kamarnya, pukul 11.05

Ya, sudah dipastikan itu semua hanya mimpi. Tapi... kenapa dia harus bermimpi orang itu mati? Kenapa dia bemimpi orang yang ia sukai mati?

Helaan napas lelah keluar dari mulutnya, sekarang napasnya sudah tidak terengah-engah seperti tadi dan ia pun juga telah mengelap seluruh peluh diwajahnya.

Ia ingin membersihkan diri.

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit terlewati, akhirnya pintu kamar mandi tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan dirinya yang telah rapih.

Surai ungunya yang sedikit basah sudah tertata rapih meskipun masih terlihat berantakan, kacamata ungu yang terpasang manis di hidung mancungnya, mengenakan kaos polos berwarna hitam dan jaket berwarna merah, lalu kakinya dibaluti celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Ia ingin menghirup udara segar— apakah jam sebelas siang masih ada udara segar? Lupakan. Intinya Fang ingin keluar rumah.

Kini ia sudah selesai mengunci rumahnya yang kosong, ia tak ingin saat pulang nanti barang-barangnya habis dicuri karena lupa mengunci rumah. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kediamannya tersebut.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah— Hey.., ia hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Iris caramelnya yang terbingkai frame ungu melihat beberapa burung gagak yang berdiam diatas kabel listrik.

Ah..., ia seperti pernah melihat ini. Tapi, Fang hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang tak disadarinya sempat terhenti.

"Eh?"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat tempat di hadapanya.

Taman?

Setahu Fang, ia hanya asal melangkah tapi kenapa kakinya menuntunnya kearah taman?

Namun meskipun begitu, Fang melangkahkan kakinya kedalam taman. Melangkah memasuki taman tak tentu arah hingga langkahnya terhenti begitu irisnya menangkap sebuah sosok yang amat dikenalinya.

Anak perempuan bersurai raven yang sedang terduduk sendirian diatas ayunan.

Ia pun tanpa ragu berjalan kearah anak perempuan tersebut.

"Yo!"

Setelah menyapa dengan singkat, anak perempuan itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah Kau, Fang, kukira siapa..," Ujar anak perempuan itu dengan nada datar.

Ah..., sepertinya Fang pernah mengalami ini tapi kapan?

"Boleh aku duduk di ayunan ini?"

"Silahkan. Ini untuk umum, tak akan ada yang melarangmu duduk disitu," Ujar Anak Perempuan itu dingin.

Fang langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan tersebut. tanpa memandang anak perempuan yang duduk di ayunan di sampingnya, ia memikirkan sesuatu, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Tak ada," Jawab anak perempuan tersebut ogah-ogahan.

Ah benar! Fang pernah melihat kejadian ini! Semalam! Di mimpinya!

Tanpa sadar Fang menelan ludahnya secara paksa, mengingat mimpinya semalam tak bisa dikatakan mimpi indah.

Fang melirik anak perempuan disebelahnya. Eh? Sejak kapan di pangkuan anak perempuan itu ada kucing hitam?

Tunggu— Kucing hitam?!

kucing hitam yang berada dipangkuan anak perempuan tersebut melompat turun, membuat anak perempuan itu bangkit berdiri dari ayunannya, "Ah.. Aku akan mengejarnya,"

Fang membelalakkan matanya dan dengan segera ia menangkap tangan kiri anak perempuan itu, "Ayo kita pulang!" Ia pun langsung meninggalkan taman tersebut dengan langkah terburu-buru dan tak lupa menggenggam erat tangan anak perempuan itu.

"Hey, Fang! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Lepaskan tanganku!" Protes anak perempuan itu sambil menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Fang.

"Fang—"

"Kumohon Ying, untuk kali ini saja kau diam dan ikuti aku," Teriak Fang membuat Ying —anak perempuan itu— terdiam dan mengikuti Fang.

Mereka terus berjalan setengah berlari sambil menaiki jembatan penyebrang, membuat Ying kembali membuka suara, "Fang! Kita akan kemana sih?!"

"Menjauh dari kucing hitam itu," Ujar Fang tanpa menhentikan langkahnya yang hampir sampai ditangga paling atas.

"Apa—?! Lepaskan aku!" Protes Ying kembali.

Fang terkejut dan tak sengaja melapaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ying karena Ying yang secara tiba-tiba menampar tangannya dengan keras.

Sedangkan Ying yang pengangan tangannya terlepas, ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan terpeleset dari tangga paling atas, "A-Ahh...,"

Fang yang melihat Ying terjatuh dari tangga teratas jembatan penyebrang hanya terbelalak terkejut sebelum akhirnya tangannya terjulur, mencoba meraih tangan Ying agar tidak benar-benar terjatuh. Namun, ia terlambat, "YING!"

Fang melihatnya. Darah segar berkeluaran dari tubuh Ying yang saat ini tergeletak tak berdaya di ujung tangga terbawah.

Napasnya terengah-engah.

Tidak.

Kumohon tidak.

"Arrggghh!"

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan lebar, menampilkan iris caramel yang terlihat cukup ketakutan. Fang merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di ranjang miliknya, ia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Ia melirik kalender yang tergeletak manis diatas meja belajarnya, tanggal 16 oktober. Lalu beralih pada jam dinding yang bertengger manis di kamarnya, pukul 06.05.

Ah.., ia harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Fang pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamarnya.

Didalam kamar mandi, ia berdiam diri di depan cermin, menatap pantulan dirinya sebelum akhirnya mengusap wajahnya secara kasar.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?!

Fang mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, apa itu artinya ia mengidap penyakit Skizofrenia? Batin Fang frustasi.

Ia terdiam kembali sebelum akhirnya menghela napas lelah. Ia harus segera membasuh diri dan berangkat sekolah.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Fang!" Sapa seorang anak perempuan berkerudung pink sambil tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Pagi," Balas Fang singkat.

"Hoi, Pagi, Fang!" Ah..., inilah anak perempuan bersurai raven yang membuat Fang frustasi pagi ini.

"Pagi..., Ying," Sapa Fang agak ragu sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah mejanya. Sesampainya di meja miliknya, Fang langsung melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menaruh kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya, membuat kedua anak perempuan yang tadi sempat menyapa Fang mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Fang?"

"Fang! Ini masih pagi dan sekarang kau ingin tidur?! Semalam kau bergadang apa?" Ujar Ying— anak perempuan bersurai raven dengan ketus.

"Lima belas menit lagi pelajaran jam pertama akan mulai, jadi pastikan kau sudah terbangun ya?"

Fang hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Yaya, dan mengabaikan ejekan Ying.

Ia ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak, tapi entah mengapa kelopak matanya tak ingin menutup. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit, sebelum akhirnya mendengus kesal.

Ayolah ia ingin tidur, tapi kenapa kelopak mata ini tak ingin tertutup sih.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Fang?" Tanya Ying sambil duduk dihadapan Fang. "Kau seperti ada masalah,"

"Bukan urusanmu," Ujar Fang ketus.

"Ayolah, Fang, kita ini kan teman..,"

Jleb

Rasanya seperti ada tombak yang menancap tepat di hati Fang begitu mendengar ucapan Ying. Teman ya.. tapi, Fang ingin ia dan Ying lebih menjadi teman. Namun sepertinya Ying tak mempunyai perasaan khusus untuknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Jawabnya yang sempat terdiam beberapa saat.

"Begitu ya..., baiklah!" Ujar Ying langsung bangkit berdiri, ia menggepalkan tangan kanannya, dan memukul pelan bahu kiri Fang sambil tertawa kecil, "Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja ya?"

Entah mengapa mendengar suara tawa milik Ying membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia pun hanya diam menatap Ying yang mulai menjauhinya.

Ah..., ia harus benar-benar mengatakan isi hatinya pada Ying.

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku keatap, Fang?" Tanya Ying penasaran.

Ya, sekarang Fang dan Ying sedang berdiri diatas atap. Fang yang meminta Ying untuk menemuinya diatap sepulang sekolah.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," Ujar Fang masih belum menatap Ying.

"Ingin membicarakan apa?" Tanya Ying semakin penasaran.

"Suka," Gumam Fang pelan.

"kau bilang apa?"

Fang memantapkan dirinya untuk menatap Ying tepat di mata, "Aku menyukaimu, Ying. Jadilah pacarku!" Ujar Fang dengan mantap.

Ying terdiam dengan kedua bola mata yang terbelalak lebar. Ia tak salah dengar kan?

Secara perlahan, pipi Ying mulai bersemu merah. "K-kau tak bercanda?" Tanya Ying gugup.

"Aku serius menyukaimu, Ying," Ujar Fang sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan itu membuat pipi Ying semakin bersemu merah.

Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya, membuat kontak matanya dengan Fang terputus. "Y-ya, aku mau..," Ujar Ying pelan karena gugup.

Fang sangat bahagia mendengar jawaban Ying. Ia tanpa sadar menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan membawa tubuh Ying kedalam dekapannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Ying." Ujarnya dengan nada bahagia.

Ying menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada milik Fang. "A-aku juga, Fang."

Fang melonggarkan dekapannya, tangan kanannya terjulur untuk meraih dagu milik Ying. Sedangkan Ying hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah dan memejamkan matanya begitu dirasa wajah Fang semakin mendekatinya.

Cup

Ying semakin memejamkan matanya erat begitu Fang menciumnya, bukan dibibir melainkan di kening. Dan ia membuka kelopak matanya begiut Fang melepaskan ciumannya.

Detak jantung Ying semakin tak beraturan saat membuka matanya ia langsung dihadapi oleh wajah Fang yang sangat dekat dengannya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"J-Jauhkan wajahmu, Fang! Ini memalukan tahu!" Ujar Ying dengan wajah memerah padam. Ia menjauhkan wajah Fang darinya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sudah menjadi kekasih," Goda Fang.

"Fang!"

"Ayo kita pulang," Ujar Fang sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Ying, Ying pun meraih uluran tangannya dengan malu-malu. Fang tertawa pelan melihatnya.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah, dengan tangan saling bertautan. Selama perjalanan tak ada yang membuka suara, mereka tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicaran.

Saat ini mereka sedang melewati sebuah jalanan yang terdapat gedung yang sedang dibagun.

"Ying..., kau tahu, kupikir kau tak menyukaiku," Ujar Fang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Eh?" Ying langsung menatap Fang, dan Fang balas menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ying tertawa pelan, "Aku juga berfikir begitu, mengingat kau itu cukup populer di kelas,"

Fang ikut tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Ying, namun ia mendengar suara orang-orang yang sepertinya sedang berseru pada mereka. Fang mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar seruan orang-orang yang samar-samar, ia terbelalak saat melihat beberapa potongan besi besar mengarah pada mereka. Detik-detik besi-besi yang hampir menabraknya, ia merasa kalau tubuhnya didorong kedepan.

Bruk

Fang terjatuh karena didorong kedepan, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Iris caramelnya lagi-lagi terbelalak dengan wajah ketakutan. Dibelakangnya, ia dapat melihat tubuh Ying yang tertancap beberapa potong besi-besi tersebut.

Jangan katakan jika yang mendorongnya tadi adalah Ying?

"A-ahh..."

Aroma besi berkarat menguar di udara seiring semakin banyaknya darah keluar dari tubuh Ying.

"YING!"

.

.

.

.

Ia masih tak bergeming di ranjang empuknya, hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit bangun dari ranjang tersebut. jemari kirinya meraih kacamata ungu yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil disamping ranjangnya, sedangkan Jemari kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyisir surai ungunya yang berantakan, sebelum akhirnya kembali terdiam duduk di tepi ranjang. Iris caramelnya pun melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di kamarnya, pukul 12.05. lalu beralih melirik kalender yang berada diatas meja kecilnya, 15 oktober.

15 oktober pukul 12.05, huh...

Ah.. sudah tengah hari rupanya, pantas saja ia m erasa kepanasan.

Ia pun akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ingin membersihkan dirinya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit terlewati, akhirnya pintu kamar mandi tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan dirinya yang telah rapih.

Surai ungunya yang sudah tertata rapih meskipun masih terlihat berantakan, kacamata ungu yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan jaket tanpa lengan yang senada, lalu kakinya dibaluti celana pendek berwarna biru dongker.

Ia ingin pergi ketaman.

Ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan rumahnya yang kosong, yang tentu saja tak lupa ia kunci.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman, ia terus saja terdiam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, iris caramelnya pun hanya menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan datar. Sebuah bulu hitam jatuh keatas kepalanya, membuatnya mendongak.

Ah.. hanya seekor burung gagak yang bertengger diatas kabel listrik.

Burung gagak, huh...

Ia hanya menatap datar gagak tersebut, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

TEP

Lanhkahnya terhenti ditempat tujuan. Ya, dia sudah sampai di taman.

Iris caramelnya menangkap sosoknya, ia pun tanpa ragu berjalan menuju ayunan dimana terdapat seorang anak perempuan bersurai raven yang tengah duduk di salah satu ayunan tersebut. ia kenal anak perempuan tersebut, sangat bahkan.

"Yo!"

Ia menyapa saat tepat berada di depan ayunan disamping anak perempuan tersebut. mendengar sapaan yang sepertinya ditunjukkan padanya, anak perempuan itu pun mendongak.

"Ah Kau, Fang, kukira siapa..," Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Boleh aku duduk di ayunan ini?"

"Silahkan. Ini untuk umum, tak akan ada yang melarangmu duduk disitu," Ujar Anak Perempuan itu dingin.

Fang langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan tersebut. peluh mulai mengalir turun dari keningnya, dan tanpa memandang anak perempuan yang duduk di ayunan di sampingnya, ia bertanya "Kau sedang apa?"

"Tak ada," Jawab anak perempuan tersebut ogah-ogahan.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening, membuat anak perempuan itu membuka suara. "Ada apa?"

Peluh kembali mengalir turun di wajahnya, "Tidak ada."

Seekor kucing duduk di pangkuan anak perempuan tersebut, dan anak perempuan tersebut dengan senang hati mengelus bulu hitam kucing tersebut.

Fang hanya diam memperhatikan. Ah..., Fang merasa _deja vu_.

Dan tiba-tiba kucing yang berada dipangkuan anak perempuan tersebut melompat turun, Fang pun bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Ah..., aku akan mengejarnya," Ujarnya. Peluh lagi-lagi mengalir turun sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menyusul kucing hitam tersebut.

"Fang, tunggu!" Teriak anak perempuan itu menyusul Fang yang sudah berlari agak jauh di depannya.

Mereka berdua terus berlari mengejar sang kucing- ah tidak, hanya Fang yang mengejar kucing hitam itu. Fang terus mengejar, ia sadar tengah melintasi jalan raya, namun meskipun begitu ia tidak memperlambat larinya.

Iris milik anak perempuan itu terbelalak begitu ia melihat ada sebuah truk yang akan menabrak Fang, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Fang!"

Fang yang mendengar teriakkan Ying hanya tersenyum kecil.

Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada dia yang tertabrak.

"Ying...,"

BRUUUK

Ying mendengarnya. Ying mendengar apa yang Fang katakan di akhir hidupnya. Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari kedua kelopak matanya. Ying kembali mengingat ucapan Fang sebelum akhirnya tertabrak truk yang langsung melarikan diri.

" _Ying..., aku mencintaimu._ "

.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Yosh! Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic FaYi XD

Etto... apa kalian bingung membacanya? Sejujurnya aku saja yang mengetik cerita ini bingung sendiri .-.

Intinya ini bagian dari episode 4 mekakucity actors. Saya senang banget di bagian ini XD

Meskipun sedikit kesal, kenapa malah Hibiya yang ketabrak?! Padahal aku dengan senang hati membiarkan Hiyori yang ketabrak XD #sudahentikancerocosmu :v

Okay... ada yang bersedia mereview fanfic yang satu ini?


End file.
